Bits and Pieces
by thederpypikachu98
Summary: Various random and probably short one-shots about MCU characters (mostly Peter). Ratings vary, lengths vary, topics vary, none are connected unless stated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Bathroom

**Warnings: Swearing. That's it.**

**Backstory: Post-Homecoming, Peter is an Avengers-in-Training.**

* * *

"What the _fuck?!"_  
Peter yelped, and tripped over his own feet. Tangled in his suit, he tumbled to the ground, smacking his elbow on a sink and his foot against the wall. Groaning, he blinked and looked up.  
To see Flash Thompson gawking at him from the doorway.  
Immediately, Peter dove for a stall, cramming himself in. His suit was halfway up his legs, and his mask was dumped out on the ground along with his backpack. His plan failed, however, as Flash yanked the door back open. "You're Spiderman?!" the bully cried.  
Peter swore and managed to get his suit untangled enough to slide the rest of it on. While he shoved his arms into the sleeve, he pushed Flash back into the more open part of the bathroom.  
"You keep your mouth shut, or I'll web you to the wall for a whole day," Peter threatened, scooping up his mask. "I don't have time to deal with you. Mr. Stark wants me at an Avengers meeting. Watch my bag, and find Ned if you want to talk to someone."  
With that, he stuffed his mask over his face and swung out the bathroom window.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Okay, I'm gonna be uploading a bit tonight since I have a ton of things written from my absence. See my explanation in 'One Last Time' if you have questions. This is Part One in a series of probably very short unconnected one-shots in the MCU. Um.**

**Yeah.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Feathery Additions

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Backstory: Each of the Avengers have wings, unique to themselves. Everyone who joins the Avengers sprouts wings within a couple weeks. Peter, being a sort-of Avenger, wakes up to figure this out. Post-Homecoming, May doesn't know about his identity, no Infinity War**

* * *

Each of the Avengers had wings.  
Tony had metallic ruby-red wings, edged with gold, and a wingspan of ten feet. They were flashy and obnoxious, just like him, but they were fast and sleek like his suit.  
Steve had the wings of a bald eagle, flecks of red, white, and blue mixed among the cocoa-brown. His wingspan was nearly fifteen feet, and he had the second-biggest wingspan of the entire team.  
Clint had the wings of a red-tailed hawk. Only eight feet when spread, they were the smallest of anyone, but he was the fastest.  
Natasha had wings like a raven's; black, shining, and beautiful. Her wingspan was eleven feet, and her wingbeats were almost completely silent when she flew.  
Bruce had wings similar to a pigeon's; grey, flecked with white and silver, and only ten feet in length. When he became Hulk, his wings disappeared, retracting into his back until he returned to his normal self.  
Thor had the wings of a golden eagle, feathers actually gold. His wingspan was seventeen feet, huge compared to everyone else, and gleamed in any sort of light.  
Over time, as new people joined the Avengers, they sprouted wings. Rhodey had wings like an eagle, but a deep green. Vision had shimmery humming-bird wings, the color of the mind stone. Sam had metallic silver wings with red patches, the shape of a peregrine falcon. Bucky had one deep blue wing, on his right side, but his left wing was metal, like his arm. T'Challa gained wings like a crow, deep black with purple markings across his feathers. Wanda had wings like a robin's, brown mixed with red and shimmering with her powers.  
Every one knew that Avengers were the one with wings.

* * *

Peter woke up with a weight on top of him.  
Heaving himself to his feet, he dragged his body over to his mirror, yawning ad he reached for a pair of jeans and his usual sweater. After a bit of stretching due to his tight back muscles, he sleepily pulled on his jeans.  
Looking up, Peter froze.  
He slowly reached out and touched the mirror, eyes wide as he stared at himself. At the beginnings of wings that were poking out of his back.  
Peter gawked, shirtless. Then he twisted, trying to see the wings. Some feathers were red, others blue, and each had small black lines like spiderwebs.  
Within seconds, he dove for his phone and slammed his finger down on his speed dial.  
Tony picked up after two rings. Before he could speak, Peter switched the call to a FaceTime and spun his phone around to show himself in the mirror.  
Neither of them spoke, Peter holding the camera over his shoulder so that Tony could see the beginnings of wings poking from his shoulder blades, and Tony staring openly.  
"What's happening?" Peter managed to whisper, eyes wide. "Why am I getting wings?"  
Tony cleared his throat, and Peter moved his phone to watch his mentor's expressions. _"I-I think that since you, uh, fought with us in Germany, and the incident with the Vulture, you're like an Avenger, so your wings started, um, developing."_ He swallowed nervously._ "I'll... I'll have to make some... adjustements to your suit."_  
Peter's phone beeped, alerting him of the time. "Mr. Stark, how do I hide them?! I have school in twenty minutes and I can't let anyone know about this!"  
After a second, Tony said, _"put on your web shooters. Have your A.I. heat up your body and tell your aunt you're sick. Wings take an average of three days to fully come in once they emerge, so fake being sick for a day and I'll pick you up tomorrow and 'take you to school', and you can come chill at the compound for the rest of the time."_  
Leaving his phone propped up on his desk, Peter went and put on his web shooters. Immediately, warmth spread to his body, and he pulled on the biggest t-shirt he owned. "Thanks, Mr. Stark," he told the hero.  
The man managed a grin. _"No problem, kid."_  
They hung up, and Peter unlocked his door before crawling back into bed. He put on his best 'I'm sick' face and weakly called, "May?"

* * *

Peter woke up on the third day with his full wingspan sprawled out across his room.  
They looked like classic angel wings, like you would see in a movie or a comic book. His wings stretched nine feet in length, the top feathers shades of shimmery blue and the longer ones a vibrant strawberry red. Tiny black lines crossed each other like little spiderwebs on each feather, and speckled randomly were small black spiders.  
Peter stood in front of his mirror, watching as he slowly figured out how to fold and spread his wings. Carefully, he got one of his baggy sweaters and cut two slits in the back. After a couple minutes of being tangled in it, he got his head and arms through the right holes. Then he managed to shove his wings into the slits and they poofed out the back. Peter smoothed out his ruffled feathers and fixed his jeans. Grabbing his bag, suit, web shooters, and a bagel, Peter rushed for the door.  
"ByeMayHaveAGoodDayLoveYou!" He yelled, and ran for the stairwell before anyone could stop him.  
Luckily, it was empty, so Peter took the steps three at a time as he headed for the roof. When he got there, he adjusted his backpack to rest between his wings and put on his web shooters.  
Peter expiramented while he ate his bagel. Flapping his wings hard helped his feet rise off the ground, but he tired quickly. When he drove his wings down hard and slowly, that was easier and less exhausting.  
He wiped his hands on his pants before he stepped back from the edge of the roof. If he fell, he had his web shooters.  
Okay.  
Peter inhaled, and began running.  
As his feet hit the roof, his wings slammed up and down, nearly touching overhead when he raised them and narrowly brushing the ground when he shoved down. Peter pumped his arms and legs, and leapt off the edge of his apartment building.  
For a heart-stopping moment, Peter began to fall. Eyes wide in panic, he strained, beating his wings and readying his web shooters.  
Then he shot into the air.  
Peter yelled in glee as he rushed upwards, higher and higher. Wind whipped through his hair and feathers, and below, people and cars grew smaller.  
He got high enough that he could just maintain his height with the occasional flap. The sun was bright, and he angled himself towards his high school.  
Once Peter got within a couple blocks of it, he decided to just go for it.  
He folded his wings and dove.  
Peter whooped as he bulleted towards the ground, laughing as he caught the attention of multiple people on the ground. His enhanced senses were able to allow him to see them gawking and pointing as he dove.  
Probably fifty feet from the ground, Peter snapped open his wings. A gasp of pain was ripped from his mouth as they caught the wind and his fall was jerked to a glide. After a moment, he adjusted, and allowed himself to fall a bit.  
When he was about to hit the grass, Peter realized he didn't know how to land.  
"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP-!" He shrieked, flapping his wings as fast as he could, but it was too late. Peter slammed into the football field.  
He tumbled a few feet, grass, dirt, and feathers thrown everywhere, leaving a small impact crater as he rolled to a halt.  
Peter lay there, on his back, wings spread out and limbs sprawled, as his chest heaved. He could see the blue sky and clouds overhead.  
A feather floated down and landed on his nose. He sneezed just as people reached him.  
"Oh my god!"  
"What the hell?!"  
"Is that Peter Parker?!"  
Students were talking over each other, staring down at him in shock. Ned shoved his way through and froze as he spotted his friend.  
"Peter?!" Ned yelped.  
With a sheepish grin, Peter reached out a dirt-covered hand. "Any help?"  
Ned hoisted Peter to his feet, still staring at the wings. Peter stretched said wings and folded them as best he could, before he started trying to get as much dirt off of him as he could.  
Blinking, he readjusted his backpack and marched off. Everyone trailed after him, jaws on the floor and eyes wide.  
Peter ignored them.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Okay, so this was a piece I wrote last year based on fanart of the Avengers (and Peter and Shuri) with wings. I was like WOAH COOL and here we are. Not sure I'll continue this, prolly not, but just a short little drabble I did.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hulk Out

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Backstory: Somehow Tony, Peter, and Peter's classmates get kidnapped or something. And Tony can't summon his suit. Plot holes everywhere. Post-Homecoming**

* * *

"I need you to Hulk out."  
Peter ended up choking on his next breath at Tony's statement. Around him, the terrified whispers of his classmates halted abruptly. "W-what?!"  
Everyone was handcuffed, trapped in some building, and unable to escape. Somehow.  
Quieter, Peter hissed, "I don't know... I'm Spiderman. Not the Hulk."  
"Oh, are you? I swore you were the other guy," Tony snarked, rolling his eyes. "No shit, kid. I made your suit. I know who you are. And I know what you can do. You lifted a building off yourself. You can break out of some cuffs."  
A few kids stared in shock as Peter floundered around for something to say, his face flushed red. The rest simply looked like they didn't believe a word either Tony or Peter was saying. "I... they're steel," the teenager stammered.  
"A building," Tony repeated, his dark brown eyes locked on Peter's face.  
A few seconds pass, and finally Peter groaned. "You can't ground me for this."  
Holding his handcuffed hands up in a acknowledgement, Tony nodded. "I know."  
And without another second to spare, Peter pulled his hands apart, and his handcuffs shattered.  
Casually, like he hadn't just broken out of metal cuffs with raw strength, Peter stood up and brushed himself off. "Okay, I'll be right back with the keys," he told them. "Try to stay quiet in case that dude comes back."  
Then he was gone, having disappeared up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Just a really short piece about Peter being strong. Based on a Tumblr post I found months ago. A bit of Iron!Dad, too.**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

**Warnings: Bullying, Near-death experience, panic attack**

**Backstory: Peter's status as Tony's favorite kid gets his class an even better tour at the Tower. Flash continues to be a jerk to Peter. Post-Homecoming, Tower is still owned by Stark Industries, not by the Avengers.**

* * *

Flash snickered, stepping closer to Peter. "Oh, yeah? If you're so buddy-buddy with the Avengers, why don't you call them right now?" He jabbed a finger into Peter' chest, and Peter stepped back instinctively. "You can't. They don't even know who you are! You're not even an intern!"  
Swallowing, Peter shook his head. "Most of the team is on a mission out of state. And I am an intern, that's why we have a better tour."  
"I don't believe you," Flash growled. Behind him, Peter spotted the rest of the class glancing towards them. They were all on one of the large balconies of Stark Tower, Peter and Flash near the waist-high wall surrounding the balcony, and the others by the glass doors that led from a lab.  
"I'm sorry that I can't force you to believe me," Peter said as calmly as possible. His eyes flicked back to the tour guide and the teacher, both of whom had started towards them. "I can't really prove it to you other than my security badge."  
Rage filled Flash's expression. "You're a liar!" he cried, shoving Peter backwards.  
For a split second, Peter felt his legs hit the wall, and his back tipped over it.  
Then he lost his chance to grab the building and he tumbled over the edge.  
Someone yelled as he plummeted from the seventy-third floor balcony. Peter screamed, brown eyes wide in terror as he flailed.  
_Webshooters- no suit, no webs, too far away to grab the building-_  
Peter saw the terrified faces of his classmates peeking over the edge, their mouths open in horrified wails that he couldn't hear. Wind whipped through his hair and his clothes, deafening him as his fall continued past the fiftieth floor.  
Cars below honked as they caught sight of him. Peter opened his mouth and another wail escaped him, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Twenty-fifth floor.  
The ground was getting incredibly close, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing was close to hyperventilation, his spidey sense going into overdrive.  
Somewhere above him, a window shattered, repulsors firing. Glass shards glinted in the air above Peter as he spotted Tony diving towards him.  
Ten stories.  
Peter sobbed, reaching out as nanobots raced across Tony's body to create his newest suit. No helmet formed, but Peter could see Tony forcing the suit faster and faster, reaching out with one arm and eyes locked on Peter.  
Five stories.  
Tony collided with Peter, wrapping his arms around the teen and spinning so he was closer to the ground. Repulsors fired as the nanobots shifted, and Peter was encased in darkness.  
A heartbeat, fast-paced but steady, thumped next to his ear. Peter clung to the metal of Tony's suit, feeling the halt of their fall and the rush as they shot back up.  
By the time Peter was released from the smaller version of the Iron Man suit, they had landed safely back on the balcony. Peter was still hyperventilating, his fear turning to panic.  
"Breathe, kid, okay?" He heard Tony say. The suits fell away, and then he was in Tony's lap. "Listen to my heartbeat and my breathing. In through your nose, out through your mouth."  
Peter struggled to breathe, keeping his eyes tightly closed, but wrapping his arms around Tony. Even through his panic attack, Peter had one thing clear in his mind - be careful of his strength.  
Voices around him went silent as everyone backed away. Tony ran one hand through Peter's hair, continuing to talk. "I'm right here, Peter, I need you to try to breathe."  
Peter buried his face in his mentor's chest and sobbed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I wanted some angst and it's not much but yeah. A bit unfinished, but I did this a while ago and never got around to completing it. More Iron!Dad because we stan a father and his Spidey son.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy Made of Magic

**Warnings: A bit of spoilers if you don't know about Sans from Undertale.**

**Backstory: Peter Parker is really a certain skeleton from Undertale. He keeps his true self hidden, and no one knows about his real abilities. Includes some headcannons about Sans' powers/magic. Pre-Homecoming, Before/during CA:CW.**

* * *

Peter knew he wasn't normal.  
Normal kids didn't remember living in a big cave underground.  
Normal kids couldn't see ghosts and supernatural creatures.  
Normal kids couldn't move things with their minds.  
Normal kids didn't have the ability to make themselves look like whatever they wanted to.  
Normal kids had skin, and muscle, and hair, not bones held together by something unknown.  
Normal kids couldn't summon giant dragon-wolf skulls that could vaporize anything with a beam of light.  
Normal kids couldn't teleport and see a person's soul.  
So Peter wasn't normal.  
He lived with his aunt, and went to Midtown Technology and Science High School; basically a private school for smart kids. When Peter was 4, his parents had supposedly dropped him off to stay with his aunt and uncle. Then their plane crashed, and they were dead. Peter's uncle was shot and killed when he was 13, leaving his aunt to try and support the two of them.  
Ever since he came to live with his aunt and uncle, Peter could change his appearance. It wasn't hard; he just thought about not looking like himself, something would hum softly in his ribcage, and then he'd look different.  
No one ever could surprise him. He could always see or hear them coming, through little windows in space he could create. His "shortcuts" let him grab things, see or hear stuff, and even look to see if someone was where he was going to teleport to.  
A few days after his fourteenth birthday, Peter teleported into his apartment complex's elevator, having checked to make sure there wasn't anyone there, first. He had his earbuds in - how they didn't fall out of his skull, he never knew - and his backpack slung over his shoulder.  
Someone was inside his apartment when he got there. Two people, actually, Aunt May and someone else. Silently, Peter found his keys in his jacket pocket with his left hand and summoned a small bone in his right pocket. He unlocked the door, and slipped through.  
Acting like he had no idea that someone was in the room, Peter went right into the kitchen, tossing his keys at the table

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Just a little weird thought I had about Peter being Sans. Started as Peter being able to see souls, and it snowballed into this little thing from there. Idk. Undertale is great.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stuck

**Warnings: Blood, Swearing, Injuries**

**Backstory: Peter and his classmates are on a trip to some tall skyscraper thing. They're on the top floor when something happens and they get knocked out and hurt and basically are in danger.**

* * *

Peter woke to alarms blaring and people screaming.  
He dragged himself upright, hissing as pain shot through his ribs. Blood and dust was caked over his clothes and his bag was gone.  
"Fuck," he hissed, swaying slightly on his feet. The last thing Peter remembered was waiting for the elevator at the top of a very tall building his class had been touring.  
Then his Spidey sense had flared and he'd been knocked out.  
Peter scanned his surroundings. Both the floor and ceiling seemed undamaged, though the glass walls were cracked. Benches and trashcans were in pieces, rubble and debris everywhere. He stumbled over to where he could see Ned, unconscious against a pile of twisted wood and metal.  
"Hey," he said, tapping Ned. "Can you hear me?"  
Slowly, Ned's eyes slid open, and he winced as Peter helped him sit up. "Wha..?"  
Peter grimaced at the blood smeared on his best friend's face. "I don't know what happened. Can you help me find everyone else?"  
It was only a few minutes before everyone in their class was found. Surprisingly, the worst injury was Flash's broken wrist, which Peter helped wrap up with torn pieces of someone's jacket.  
"We have to try and get out," Mr. Harrington said. "If you have a phone, try to call for help. If you don't, see if you can find the stairs."  
Peter checked his pockets again, but the only things he had were extra web fluid cartridges. His webshooters were undamaged and on his wrists, thankfully. Hopefully Mr. Stark would get the signal from them and come to help them.  
Searching around did nothing to locate the stairs. Peter held his breath and listened at points to try and see if he could hear air currents, but where the stairs had been was a massive pile of solid rubble and dust. No one had a working phone, all of them gone or crushed beyond repair.  
"So we have to wait?" Someone whispered when they'd all gathered again. "We're stuck?"  
Peter stared at his hands while everyone fell silent. He wasn't stuck. He could swing out a window and get help, but that would mean revealing himself. And there was no way he'd do that unless someone was in a life-or-death situation. Right now, they were just stuck, not dying.  
Flash snarled. "This is ridiculous! What the hell even happened?!" He stomped his foot. "We should be on the ground getting food right now!"  
Everyone grumbled, but Peter stiffened. A shiver ran down his spine and he swallowed. "Flash, don't move," he said slowly.  
The bully rolled his eyes. "Why not? Stop being stupid, Penis Parker."  
Particles of dust rained from the ceiling. Peter locked his eyes on the very small crack above Flash. "Because the ceiling is weakening."  
A few people began carefully backing towards the middle of the room, while Flash ignored his words. "Yeah, right," he huffed, putting his good hand on his hip and taking a step forward.  
The crack widened again and Peter's entire body trembled.  
Peter dove forward, shoving Flash out of the way. He brought his hands up just as the ceiling collapsed.  
Dust filled the air as a large piece, the size of most of the room, hit his hands. Peter cried out as he staggered, the full weight hitting his shoulders and palms. His knees hit the floor as his classmates screamed and fell to the ground.  
When the dust cleared again, Peter was holding up the ceiling, preventing everyone from being crushed.  
"Holy shit," Flash choked out from the floor.  
Peter gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd easily lifted more before, but never with so many bruised ribs.  
"Peter!" Ned gasped. "But-"  
Exhaling, Peter opened his eyes and forced a smile onto his face. "It's okay, Ned. I'm okay with them knowing."  
No one moved for a moment, staring, then Peter started pushing.  
With a grunt, he managed to get his feet underneath him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Another quick drabble about Peter being a strong boi. That's it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Seventeen-A

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Backstory: During a trip to Stark Tower and Stark Industries, aliens attack and Peter goes to help, but his classmates follow. Identity reveal, post-Homecoming, Peter has a room/lives at the Tower, he uses the Iron Spider suit but Infinity War hasn't happened.**

* * *

The trip to Stark Industries was supposed to be an easy one. Tour the lower labs, meet a few smaller scientists, etc.  
Until Peter Parker screwed the whole trip over.  
"Level five security breach. All visitors and employees, report to your nearest saferoom. Level five sec-"  
Alarms blared and lights flashed as the Midtown students sprinted after Peter. He was practically flying down the hall towards the elevators.  
"PARKER!" Mr. Harrington bellowed.  
The boy glanced back, eyes wide with panic, and smacked the button. By the time the doors were opening, Peter was already scrambling inside, even as everyone else dove in after him.  
Students were on top of each other, squeezing in as the doors slid shut.  
"Fuck!" Peter swore loudly, making everyone jump. He never swore, no one had ever heard him. "God DAMN IT!"  
No one moved as his hands tangled in his hair and his chest heaved. "Peter..?" Ned whispered.  
Peter whirled around, jabbing his finger towards everyone. "You can't tell anyone about this, got it? Tony's already gonna kill me since I'm fighting during school hours again." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "FRIDAY, take us to the armory. Then take these guys to my room."  
"Of course, Mr. Parker," the robotic voice said, and the elevator slid into motion.  
Running a hand through his curls, Peter seemed to calm down a bit. "Ned, you know where my old suit is, right?"  
Ned nodded, brows furrowed. "Y-yeah, but-"  
"Get the mask on and keep in contact with me. Karen'll get the monitors up so if you're okay with being the Guy in the Chair again, that'd be great." Peter eyed everyone else. "Don't go through my stuff."  
The doors opened, and Peter leapt out, running towards the circular dais in the middle of the room.  
"Mr. Parker, the penthouse is currently already on lockdown. I cannot bring the elevator to your floor."  
Peter gritted his teeth. "Okay. Fine. This is fine. Get in here, guys."  
As everyone trailed into the room, they looked around. Workbenches and shelves were covered with weapons, pieces of armor, and even what seemed to be Captain America's shield. Peter was typing rapidly on a floating screen, biting his lip.  
"Okay, FRIDAY, gimmie seventeen a," he said.  
"Of course," the AI responded, and the dais lit up.  
Peter held out his arms, and metal encased his body like nanobots from his feet up. Red, gold, blue, and black shone and spread as he flexed his fingers when they were covered.  
When a metallic version of Spiderman's mask concealed his face from view, everyone's jaws dropped.  
"FRIDAY, open communications with the team," Peter said, and the mask folded back again. He was completely serious, almost determined as he began flicking through holograms on his wrists. "Open window eighty-three seven beta one."  
Four gold limbs shot out of the back of his suit and he nodded at his classmates as they lifted him off the ground.  
"Don't touch anything."  
Then Peter was jumping out of the window and out of sight.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I just love field trips and identity reveals. That's all.**


	8. Chapter 8: Climbing

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Backstory: Peter finally shows off during gym class. Flash is a jerk. Post-Homecoming.**

* * *

Peter sighed as he stood in line for the climbing ropes. Before he'd gotten his powers, he'd struggled to climb even the knotted rope.  
Now he could do it upsidedown, eyes closed, with no feet, on the hardest rope.  
But no one knew that, of course. Peter hated showing off his strength, knowing he was technically at a huge advantage that none of his classmates had any chance of gaining.  
As the group of students dropped to the mats, Peter headed towards the easiest rope.  
"Hey, Penis Parker!" Flash shouted, and Peter had to force a neutral expression onto his face before he turned. "Of course you'd go for the easiest choice. Bet I'll beat you anyways!"  
If Flash hadn't said that last sentence, Peter would've ignored him. But, just like Tony Stark, he had a huge competitive streak.  
A grin spread across his face. "Okay, Flash. Deal. If you can beat me at climbing the ropes, I'll buy your lunch for the next two weeks." He took a step closer, squaring his shoulders and straightening his back. "If I win, you leave me and my friends alone until we graduate."  
Flash swallowed as Peter stared down at him. Peter was sure the bully hadn't realized that he was taller than him, especially when Flash tried to stand taller. "Fine! You'll lose either way!"  
Instead of moving back to the easy rope, Peter went for the hardest one - a smooth rope with no knots at all. Flash eyed him, a smirk growing as he selected the medium one, with knots spaced a foot and a half apart. Unlike the bully, though, Peter kicked off his shoes and socks.  
"Ready?" Someone called. "Go!"  
Peter jumped, careful to keep his strength under wraps, and grabbed six feet off the ground. Then he was easily pulling himself up, feet and hands slightly sticky to get a grip.  
Within thirty seconds, Peter was smacking the bell at the top of the rope and grinning down at the crowd of students watching Flash struggle only three feet off the ground.  
"I won, Flash!" He called.  
Flash looked furious, and fell to the mats with a thud. Just to rub it in, Peter hung there, wrapping the rope around his foot and easily letting go with his hands and free foot.  
"Damn, Parker!" Someone yelled, and they were all clapping and shouting his name. He laughed, and decided to go a step further.  
Flipping himself around, Peter hung by one ankle, laughing as everyone gasped. Easily, he waved, then untwisted his foot.  
People were cheering as he dropped twenty feet, rolled on the mat, and stood up, beaming.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I also love Peter showing off. Also yes, most of these drabbles are Peter-centric. He is best boi. Fite me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Remains

**Warnings: Spoilers for Infinity War, Major Character Death, Angst**

**Backstory: A What-If story based on if Peter and Groot had survived the Snap instead of Tony and Rocket.**

* * *

Peter felt his Spidey sense blaring in his head, and he turned towards Tony.  
They watched as Quill, Draax, and Mantis dissolved into dust. Nebula fell to her knees, a hand flying to her mouth, the only emotion she'd displayed besides anger and rage.  
All at once, Tony staggered.  
"Tony!" Peter gasped, darting to catch the man as he collapsed. "T-Tony, no no no, please, no-"  
The man's chest heaved as his feet turned to dust. "Oh, god," he said numbly. "Peter, I-"  
Neither hesitated from hugging each other, Peter clinging to Tony desperately as tears flooded his eyes. "Dad, please, I don't want you to go, I d-don't want you to go!"  
All too quickly, Tony's grip was fading. "I love you, Peter," the man sobbed, and then dust was covering Peter's lap and hands.  
And he_ screamed._

* * *

Nebula had luckily known how to fly the Guardians' ship, and she'd gotten Peter onto it. He was barely responsive, crying and shaking, refusing to wipe off the dust from his suit.  
It took a week to reach Earth. Nebula had managed to stop at a trading post and bought enough food edible for a human with the money on board the ship. It had taken some convincing to get Peter to eat, but she'd done it, three times an Earth day, for seven days.  
On the fourth day, Peter'd broken down again, and she'd lost her resolve. Nebula listened to the human child's story of how he met Tony Stark, how he'd become a hero, how he'd tried to protect his father.  
When they reached Earth, Nebula landed in what Peter called 'New York City', on top of 'Avengers Tower'. He'd invited her in, and she'd accepted, having nowhere else to go.

* * *

Peter stared at the mirror in his bathroom. He looked exhausted, battle-weary, numb, and he splashed water on his face. Even though Tony had attempted to sell the Tower back when Peter was starting out for real as Spiderman, he'd bought it back to have a base in the city. Luckily, Peter had full access to the tower, and put it on lockdown before giving Nebula a pass that allowed her to access everything but the most important labs and the armory.  
He called May, but she never picked up. Ned was gone too, and so was MJ. Peter had no idea who else to call, so he put out a signal that was specific to the Avengers only.  
At the moment, Peter was sitting in the kitchen with Nebula, eating pancakes, discussing how he could potentially replace her robotic parts with safer, more comfortable prosthetics that would allow her to get rid of Thanos' influence. Nebula was interested, asking how he would do it and how long it would take.  
_"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor, and two unidentified life forms are requesting access to the tower,"_ Karen said from the ceiling. Friday had been gone, having disappeared with Tony, so Peter put his own AI into the whole tower.  
Nebula stiffened, reaching for her sword. "Enemies?"  
"Maybe. Don't hurt them yet, okay?" He replied, readying his webshooters. "Let them, Karen."  
It was a stressful five minutes before the elevator dinged and the group inside was greeted by Spiderman and a blue alien-lady ready to fight.  
Steve Rogers held up his hands. "We don't mean any harm," he said as calmly as he could. "Who are you?"  
Peter's mask folded back and he bared his teeth. "Explain yourselves first. We can take you down faster than you can hurt us."  
Natasha was the first to move, dropping weapons on the counter and sitting in the nearest armchair. "Deal."  
Slowly, the other Avengers, a small tree-thing, and a blond woman wearing very cool armor followed her example. "I am Natasha Romanov, Black Widow," Nat said. "This is Steve, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Carol, and Groot."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**ANGST. Carol is a strong, beautiful, powerful, funny, independent woman and that's the tea. Honestly, I'll probably continue this at some point. I want a revenge-seeking Peter. Also IRON!DAD FOR THE WIN**


	10. Chapter 10: Zip-Ties

**Warnings: Swearing, kidnapping**

**Backstory: Based on Spiderman PS4 game. Post-Homecoming, Peter has a tracker on his phone for Tony, Flash and Peter were kidnapped by some bad guys and Peter has enough of the situation.**

* * *

Peter scowled at the zip ties around his wrists.  
Beside him was Flash, who was snarling into the gag in his mouth.  
They'd been in detention when Peter'd heard and sensed the large group of criminals entering the building. Originally, they'd only been there for Flash, but when Peter had started talking, they took him too.  
Now they were tied up in the middle of an old warehouse, back to back, without any idea of where they were. Peter had toyed with the idea of escaping with his powers, but Flash would find out and he wasn't sure if the bully would keep his mouth shut. Their phones were gone, destroyed by their kidnappers, though Peter did have his webshooters on under his sweater.  
Two of the bad guys stormed in, carrying guns and lookin angry. "Who the hell alerted fucking _Iron Man_ that we took these two?!" Blondie hissed to the other bald man.  
That made Peter perk up. Tony was coming. "That would be me!" He called cheerfully. "My phone has a tracker in it, and if you destroy it, it sends an alert to all of the Avengers." Grinning, Peter pretended to examine his nails. "And you crushed it."  
"He's bluffin'," Baldie muttered. "No way does he know the Avengers."  
Peter shrugged. "If you don't believe me, fine. But if you shoot me, you'll have Pepper Potts after you too. She's even worse. I'm her favorite intern, and Tony'll kill you for hurting me."  
Flash was growling into his gag, probably telling him to shut up, but he ignored him.  
Blondie marched closer and bared his disgusting teeth in Peter's face. "Nice try, brat, but Stark Industries doesn't hire high schoolers."  
_Fuck it,_ Peter mentally swore as the rest of the mad guys poured in; nearly two dozen. "Oh. No, you guys don't get it. I'm not an intern for Stark Industries."  
Leaning closer, a grin spread across his face.  
"I'm interning to be an Avenger."  
They all stared at him. "What?" A woman whispered, and then Peter moved.  
He snapped his wrists apart and grabbed Flash. Easily, he jumped straight up, propelling himself into the rafters of the warehouse.  
Flash shrieked as soon as Peter tore the gag away. "Shut up!" He hissed. "Stay quiet. I'm gonna take them out. They won't shoot and risk alerting anyone nearby."  
Trembling, Flash nodded, and clung to the beam after his hands were freed.  
Peter jumped to the next beam over, then the next. Once he was far away from Flash, he grinned and adjusted his webshooters.  
Sliding lower, upsidedown on a strand of webbing, Peter watched as the bad guys looked anywhere but up. "You guys are so easy to trick," he called down. "I mean, even Toomes knew to look up. And when I fought Kingpin, man, he even had anti-grav guns to try and beat me!"  
People shouted as they spotted him. Peter leapt up in time to avoid a spray of bullets, laughing and crawling onto the ceiling. Then he selected a bad guy and leapt above him to the nearest beam.  
Calmly, he fired webs down, and yanked the guy up. Slamming his head on the beam knocked the guy out and he tied him up to leave him hanging.  
"The hell?!" Someone shouted. They were next, webbed to the wall.  
Peter leapt from rafter to rafter, dodging the occasional bullet and continuing to yank bad guys into the shadows. More than one were still conscious, webbed up and cocooned.  
Only ten were left by the time Peter returned to Flash. "You okay?" He whispered, hanging from a strand of webbing in front of his classmate.  
Flash gawked at him. "Y-you're-"  
"Spiderman. Yep. Sorry about your dad's car by the way. I needed to stop Liz Allen's dad from hijacking Tony's plane and stealing alien tech to take over the city." Glancing back down, Peter chuckled at the paranoid expressions on the bad guys' faces. "Be right back, okay?"  
Silently, Peter swung across the room to drop down and kick a guy in the crotch. The man dropped, crying and clutching himself, allowing Peter to web him to the floor and scramble behind a bunch of old boxes by the time the nine others turned around.  
"Hey, I have a great idea!" He called, crawling back up the wall and towards the furthest enemy. "We should play tag! I'll be it first!" Another enemy down.  
Laughing, he dodged the bullets sent his way and sent webbing back. Ripping the guns from their hands, he flung them up and webbed them to the ceiling. Springing forward, Peter easily took half of the remaining bad guys down.  
"Wow, this is way too easy," he commented to the four last guys. Performing a perfect side flip, he dodged the one that charged and slammed a foot into his side, sending him flying. Peter dove under their legs and grabbed a stray ankle. "Night night!" He crowed, throwing the guy into the wall.  
Two more looked terrified, though neither backed down. "Who the hell are you?!" One nearly sobbed.  
Peter stepped forwards, grinning menacingly.  
"I'm a mutant who's gonna kick your ass."  
By the time Iron Man and the rest of the police showed up, Peter was sitting with Flash in the middle of the warehouse.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I've been playing a lot of the Spiderman PS4 game lately and my favorite parts of the game (besides swinging around NYC in general) are the takedowns of hideouts. So have some of Peter doing that.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hold On

**Warnings: Blood, Injury, Swearing, Angst**

**Backstory: Based on the fact that MCU Peter Parker is in fact stronger than not only Bucky, but also Steve and probably almost as strong as Thor. (He definitely can lift more than fifty tons, probably more like 1,800 metric tons if you wanna be realistic with science, force, and shit like that). Peter misses out on a tour of Stark Industries, and turns out to be on patrol the whole time. Post-Homecoming, Post-Ragnarok, if the Asgardians returned to Earth instead of being in space for a long time.**

* * *

When a class from Midtown that included Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones, Flash Thompson, and others went to Avengers Tower for an exclusive tour, it wasn't a surprise that something went wrong.  
Surprisingly, though, it wasn't started by one of the students.  
Tony Stark himself had been giving them an in-depth tour of Avengers Tower, showing them his personal lab that he apparently shared with his personal intern who he chose not to name - at first. Flash had been gloating the entire tour about how Parker hadn't even tried to deny his lie, until Stark told the group about how his brilliant, incredible personal intern and protegé, Peter Parker, worked not only on Stark's own inventions, but Avengers tech.  
Right as they'd stopped in one of the common rooms that existed every fifteen floors or so, Stark got a phone call.  
"Bruce?" He asked, brow furrowed. Something the other person said suddenly made him go sheet-white and he interrupted, saying, "I'll be there immediately." Hanging up, Stark shoved his phone into his pocket and raced for the elevator. "Stay here!" He shouted at the group, and disappeared.  
None of them listened of course. They waited to see what floor the elevator had stopped at before calling it down and following Stark up.  
The doors slid open into a small hallway with a glass wall that opened into a medical bay. Stark and Bruce Banner were rushing around, getting a whole setup ready.  
Moments later, the window opened in time for Thor himself to arrive with a tiny, red and blue body in his arms. "He is bleeding out," Thor gasped, transferring the body to the table.  
The students could see Spiderman, limp, suit torn and bloody, unconscious on the table, before the two scientists sprang into action. Thor hung back, eyes filled with worry as Bruce cut away Spiderman's suit.  
"Three bullets, two under his right ribcage, one in left bicep, cracked ribs on both sides, deep incisions across his chest and left thigh. Broken left ankle. Someone get Loki down here now!" Bruce ordered, and Thor vanished out the window again.  
Blood was everywhere, as was scraps of familiar fabric. Stark eventually hung back, terror in his eyes and his suit covered in dark stains. But he didn't care, neither did Bruce.  
A moment later, Thor returned with Loki. Loki hesitated over Spiderman's body. "I cannot put him into slumber without risking him not waking up. I can attempt to heal, but I am not very efficient and he has too much for me to repair alone."  
"Heal the cuts on his thigh," Bruce ordered. "Tony, get Steve and Bucky here, too. We need people who can restrain him if he wakes up."  
_"They are already on the way,"_ the voice of Friday said.  
Each of the students watching were frozen. Spiderman was hurt, everyone was panicking, and there was blood everywhere.  
Stark ripped Spiderman's mask off and chucked it aside, staring at the hero's face. "Pete, c'mon, kid, you're gonna be okay, we have everyone here helping!"  
When they all saw the familiar curls and baby face of Peter Parker, Flash almost threw up.  
Peter's eyes slid open and immediately squeezed shut again in pain as he cried out. Quickly, Thor darted forward and took Peter's hand in one of his. "Squeeze if it hurts too much, man of spiders," he said.  
Immediately, Peter did so, knuckles going white, and his back arcing off the bed as Bruce tried to keep the bullet wounds open. Thor grunted, face scrunching up and a definite crunch sound filling the air.  
Captain America and the Winter Soldier skidded in from an elevator on the opposite side of the room. "Shit," Bucky breathed, seeing Peter. "Okay, uh, what can we do to help?"  
Bruce gritted his teeth. "Steve, hold the entry points open so I can get the bullets out before he heals around them. Bucky, let him try your arm so Thor can have his hand back."  
Clutching his definitely broken hand, Thor winced as he traded spots with the supersoldier. Bucky slid his vibranium arm into Peter's hand and braced himself.  
Peter screamed as Steve helped Bruce. A look of horror came over Stark's face and he paced back and forth near the wall.  
"Two out, Loki, focus healing here, Steve, move to his right bicep."  
The third bullet came out a minute or two later, Peter screaming his throat raw the whole time. Bucky gasped as his arm was crushed in Peter's grip.  
Flash threw up in the nearest trashcan.  
Eventually, Peter passed out, and Bucky was able to extract his destroyed arm. No one could move as Bruce and Steve wiped off the blood from Peter's body, propping him up on pillows.  
Then Stark turned to see the class watching through the glass.

* * *

**_A/N:_ More angst with Peter. Also Iron!Dad and protective Avengers. Loki is Peter's friend and is sorta a good guy. Yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12: Missing

**Warnings: Angst, Character Death, Spoilers for Infinity War**

**Backstory: A what-if story if Thanos fought all of the Avengers on Earth at once, and if Peter took him down. Takes place during Infinity War**

* * *

Twelve days. Fourteen hours. Eight minutes.  
That's how long Peter Parker had been missing.  
He hadn't shown up to school, or been seen anywhere in the city.  
He was simply gone.

* * *

Everyone knew about the fight that was taking place in some remote place.  
Thanos, and a bunch of evil guys, were fighting the Avengers, various other known heroes, and a group of aliens.  
A couple tiny groups with news cameras had managed to stay close the whole time, sending footage back for the world to see.  
It was horrifying.  
New Yorkers spotted the familiar flash of red and blue, and felt sick that their hero was fighting alongside much larger creatures and beings. The whole world was painfully aware of how tiny Spiderman was, after seeing him fighting Thanos while half of his allies were patching themselves up.  
On the thirteenth day of the fight, Thanos was finally beaten.  
By tiny Spiderman.  
The spider-themed hero had fought the longest and hardest out of any of his allies. He'd been seen still flinging webs everywhere even after Thor himself had to rest, only resting once there were enough heroes to fend off the bad guys. Even then, he was seen less than five hours later.  
He'd managed to grab Thanos' leg, and slam him into the ground like Hulk. Webbing poured over his body, wrapping it up like a cocoon with Spiderman still on top.  
The bad guys had fled.  
Spiderman had taken a step towards the cameras, and collapsed.  
Just before he hit the ground, Iron Man caught him. The billionaire hero carefully lay Spiderman against a large boulder, even stepping out of his suit.  
"Spiderman?" He asked, almost worridly. When he got no reply, Tony Stark actually began to panic. "Hey, kid, c'mon, please, you have to be okay, just say something!"  
Nothing.  
Tony ripped off Spiderman's mask, not caring at the five news groups that had slowly entered the area.  
A very young, very small teenage boy lay there. His eyes are closed and he was limp in Tony's arms, his messy brown hair clotted with blood and sweat.  
Immediately, the Avengers were all crowding around the two, stunned into silence.  
Back in New York City, a woman screamed at the sight of her nephew, battered and bleeding on the battlefield.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**This was actually written way before Infinity War came out, like back when the first couple trailers dropped. So I had no clue what was happening and i guessed. I wanted Peter to take Thanos down just 'cause. He's a good strong Spider child.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Car, Football, and Spider

**Warning: Not much.**

**Backstory: Self-driving cars with AI turn out to be pretty hackable. And dangerous. Petersacrifices his identity to save a stadium. Post-Homecoming.**

* * *

The new craze was AI, self-driving cars.  
Great, cool, didn't have to walk out to your car, or drive while you texted.  
Hackers, of course, decided to do one better.  
Peter was in the football stands, between MJ and Ned. He had a pretty good view of the field, thanks to his enhanced senses. To be honest, he'd asked Mr. Stark to make a pair of sunglasses designed to slow input, like his suit's mask, so he wasn't overwhelmed at times. Thankfully, the billionaire actually made a bunch, meaning there were at least six in Peter's possession. Plus they apparently helped Captain America and Bucky Barnes, too. Go figure.  
The game started, and Peter was actually enjoying himself. Sure, he had to watch his bully, but there were enough people that he could ignore Flash.  
Cool.  
About fifteen minutes in, a shiver ran down his spine.  
Peter stiffened, ripping off his sunglasses and stuffing them into his pocket.  
"Peter?" Ned whispered. "What's wrong?"  
It was a near-constant shiver, making Peter tremble constantly. He scanned the area. "Something's wrong."  
His best friend's eyes widened. "Internship. Oh my god."  
"What?!" MJ cried.  
Peter spotted a car on the distant street. No driver, clearly an AI. But it wasn't perfect, it was leaning to the left, until it skidded towards the football field.  
Before he realized it, Peter had jumped out of his seat. He was soaring over the heads of everyone in the stands, making them all point and gasp.  
Peter hit the grass and rolled twice before sprinting towards the wayward car. Football players scattered out of the way as he blew past them, faster than what was humanly possible.  
People were screaming, he could feel the danger creeping along his skin like, well, a spider.  
Perhaps fifty feet between the bleachers and the car, he skidded to a halt. His hands shot up.  
Metal crunched as the car slammed into his palms. He grunted, but stood his ground, the toes of sneakers digging into the ground. The car kept going, he could feel the engine revving up as fast as it could go. Peter gritted his teeth and dug his hands further into the metal.  
He spun on one foot, still holding tight to the car, and lifted the whole thing.  
It wasn't even that hard and he spun once before launching it away, the whole thing crashing into a tree at the edge of the school grounds. Seconds later, it exploded, sending bits of metal into the air that came nowhere near the field.  
Peter stood there, fists clenched as he stared at the flaming remains of the car. His chest was heaving, and he slowly realized what he just did.  
There were people screaming and cameras flashing. The teenager whipped around, eyes wide.  
And he was running.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** A short thing. Written after Homecoming, before Infinity War came out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Spotlight

**Warning: Blood**

**Backstory: MCU Peter in the place of Andrew Garfield's Spiderman during that one scene where he gets shot and demasked during the first Garfield Spiderman movie.**

* * *

Spiderman hit the ground with a dull thud, and rolled twice before he came to a halt on his side.  
Police surrounded him, guns aimed, a spotlight from a helicopter illuminating the area. Civilians gathered further away. Most had cell phones out as they looked on.  
One policeman slowly moved forward. He paused, then lunged, slapping handcuffs over Spiderman's wrists.  
A moment passed.  
With a moan, Spiderman slowly shifted. His mask's eyes twitched, and narrowed, before he struggled to a sitting position. The suit was torn across his bicep, blood already slowing from the bullethole.  
"On your knees!" The officer ordered.  
Spiderman cried out as he obeyed, revealing another gash on his thigh.  
Civilians murmured in the background, helicopter blades turning high above.  
Carefully, the officer moved closer. He grasped the top of Spiderman's mask, but didn't remove it.  
Spiderman's shoulders were shaking. His whole body was, in fact. Small hiccups and sobs came from the vigilante, and the onlookers realized just how small he was.  
Then the mask was torn off.  
Someone dropped their gun.  
"Oh my god," another whispered.  
Mask falling to the ground, the officer who had handcuffed Spiderman staggered backwards, eyes wide.  
"He's just a kid."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Another quick thing I wrote forever ago.**


	15. Chapter 15: Identification

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Backstory: Post-Homecoming, Liz stays a bit longer due to her house needing to be sold, Peter forgets what exactly is in his wallet.**

* * *

"Is that an _Avengers I.D.?!"_  
Peter nearly had a heart attack as he whipped around, barely managing to hold onto his wallet. "Wh-what?!"  
Currently, he was in line for the vending machine. He'd been getting money out to pay, and had forgotten that he'd left his Avengers I.D. in it. And his all-access pass to the new Avengers facility. And the one to Avengers Tower, since Tony had ended up buying it back.  
Mentally scrambling for an excuse, he stared at Liz Allen.  
She'd ended up having to stay for the rest of the month after her father had been arrested, since she and her mom were waiting for their old house to sell. Things had been super awkward between the two.  
"Uhm..." Peter stammered, snapping shut his wallet. "No?"  
His Avengers I.D. had a picture of him, upside down, in his suit. Tony insisted on making the I.D. for him, because even though he'd declined the offer to be an Avenger, he was basically one of the team. His name 'Spiderman' was printed across the side, and was red with blue edges like his suit, plus black spiderwebs. The two access passes were double sided, one side with his Spiderman identity, and the other with his normal self. Peter promised to keep them safe, so that no one saw them.  
Oops.  
"That was totally an Avengers I.D.," Liz repeated. She reached for his wallet. "Lemmie see."  
Peter shook his head, and stuffed his wallet to his back pocket. "I don't have anything, Liz." A dollar bill crumpled in his hand was a very obvious lie.  
By now, people had noticed the exchange. They were looking over, a couple pulling out phones.  
"Peter, I'm not blind. I saw it. Why do you have it?!" Liz demanded.  
Peter's Spidey Sense tingled a second too late as someone snatched his wallet out of his pocket. "Hey!"  
Flash opened it, and pulled out the three cards, dropping the wallet. After catching his wallet, Peter tried to grab the I.D.'s from Flash.  
"Why do you have Spiderman's I.D.?" Flash asked slowly, looking up at Peter.  
He floundered in his head for an excuse.  
"No way," someone breathed as practically every student rushed over. "No fucking way."  
Finally snagging his I.D., Peter shoved them into his pocket and tried to slip away, until Flash grabbed his arm.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Yeah. Another short drabble. (Damn, what is this, number fourteen or fifteen in a couple hours? I'm just posting a lot rn oops).**


	16. Chapter 16: Different Cause, Same Ending

**Warnings: Blood, Angst, Major Character Death, Spoilers for Infinity War**

**Backstory: A twist on Infinity War.**

* * *

Tony was dealing with trying to attack Thanos from a distance when Friday spoke.  
_"Sir, Peter Parker is attempting a stealth maneuver two hundred feet above you."_  
They were balanced on the portal, which was spinning slowly. T'Challa, Natasha, Cap, and Hulk were going after Thanos in close-range, Clint, Rhodey, Tony himself, and Thor were attacking him with swooping attacks, blasts of lightning, or arrows. Nothing really worked, not even the gunshots that announced the return of Bucky and the throwing knives that meant Loki was back. Shuri was injured, her leg mangled, and the Guardians were either in critical condition or unconscious somewhere on a ship. Last Tony had checked, Peter had been firing taser webs and web grenades at Thanos from a large distance.  
_"He is currently in a communication link with Shuri, Loki, Ned Leeds, and the Spiderling AI. I can attempt to hack in and allow you to listen to their conversation,"_ Friday informed him.  
"Do it," he commanded, firing his blasters at Thanos.  
A moment of silence, then Friday spoke again. _"I am unable to join their communication system. Peter has hacked into the Spiderling AI and improved her security immensely. If I am to enter their conversation, I will be detected and expelled from the system."_  
Tony swore and glanced up. He could see Peter steadily climbing higher, his dark Iron Spider suit blending into the portal.  
Then Natasha was thrown past Tony, and he dove after her. He caught her, blasting immediately towards their ship.  
_"Peter is directly above Thanos. He is beginning to spin something out of webbing."_  
Tony made it back to the fight in time to see Loki snap on some sort of bracelet. It flared with a green glow and unfolded into an obviously vibranium arm-cannon.  
Before anyone could do or say anything, Loki fired the cannon straight at Thanos. His gold helmet was blasted clear off, and it fell towards the ground.  
Thanos roared and charged. Loki then released two throwing knives; one at Thanos, and one straight up.  
Having ignored the second knife, Thanos dodged the blade and lunged towards Loki.  
_"Peter has caught the knife and is currently attaching it to his web structure. He has shut down communications between everyone except the Spiderling AI."_  
Tony was then distracted by Thanos getting thrown backward by a blast of lightning from above. Then he was firing his own blasters in an attempt to wear Thanos down.  
Just as Thanos was slowly driven down, Tony heard a scream of pure anger.  
Peter dove straight down towards Thanos, his waist wrapped in silk and a knife clutched in his hand. Just as Thanos looked up, it was too late.  
Peter Parker drove the knife straight through Thanos' forehead, the silk stretched thin. He yanked the knife back out in a spray of blood as he was shot back into the air by his makeshift bungee-cord.  
Until his silk snapped.  
Suit eyes wide, Peter flailed, flinging the knife aside as he plummeted towards the spasming Thanos.  
The Infinity Gauntlet slammed into Peter and somehow grabbed him. The teen screeched, fighting against Thanos' grip.  
"I hope... you die..." Thanos choked, and flung Peter off the portal before the light died from his eyes.  
"PETER!" Tony screeched, and dove after him.  
Wind whistled past him. Eyes trained on the teen below, he ordered Friday to speed up his descent.  
_"Accelerated heart rate above his normal levels, increased intake of oxygen, no apparent injuries or harm sensed,"_ Friday reported. _"One thousand feet until impact with ground."_  
Tony gritted his teeth and the jets in his suit roared even louder. He became a red and gold blur blazing towards the ground. Below him, he spotted movements of cars and people as they moved about in the streets.  
_"Connecting to Peter's communication system at his request."_  
_"MR. STARK!"_  
A sharp pang hit Tony's heart at Peter's voice. The teenager was crying, gasping for air as he flailed.  
"Kid, it's gonna be okay, try and angle yourself to be parallel to the ground-"  
_"Mr. Stark, help me, please help me, I don't - I can't, help please help me!"_ Peter screamed, begged, even.  
_"Seventy-five hundred feet from impact."_  
People below had noticed them plummeting towards the ground. Enhanced cameras zoomed in, showing Tony that multiple people had begun filming with their phones, gasping as they spotted Iron Man and Spiderman in the air.  
"Kid, breathe. I need you to breathe, and try to turn on your back so you can see the sky. Don't look at the ground, and spread your arms and legs out so you can slow yourself down," he directed softly, but firm enough to get Peter to react. "If you can do that, you'll be able to slow down enough that you can activate your web gliders."  
Peter was still close to hyperventilating, but his flailing stopped. The teenager wiggled as his chest heaved, and managed to flip himself into his back. Tony was probably fifty feet above him, enough to see that his suit eyes were as wide as they could possibly go.  
"Now, push your arms and legs out, like a starfish," Tony coaxed as Peter slowly stretched out his limbs. "I'm going to catch you, don't worry, it's going to be okay, Peter."  
With gasping breaths, Peter stared up at Tony as they fell. _"Mr. Stark, did- Thanos, he-he did something, my Spidey Sense- please, please, help me Mr. Stark, help me, please!"_  
_"Five hundred feet from impact. You are fifteen feet from Peter,"_ Friday told him.  
One last blast of his suit, and Tony was below Peter.  
Carefully, he swooped underneath the boy, cradling him in his arms. They were still falling, but Tony started accelerating upwards to slow their descent.  
_"One hundred feet from the ground."_  
Tony glanced down, and steered himself towards a more open part of a city block, which was coincidentally near where the former Avengers Tower was.  
_"Activating emergency landing gear,"_ Friday spoke, and the remainder of their speed was canceled out as Tony landed.  
He was cradling Peter in his arms, and carefully set him on the ground. After exiting his suit, Tony fell to the ground next to the young hero.  
"Kid, kid, look at me," he said, lifting Peter's torso into his lap. "You're okay, it's gonna be okay. Friday says your vitals are normal, you're not hurt."  
Every couple seconds, Peter would shiver violently, eyes wide. "Mr. Stark... n-no, my Spidey Sense, it's going crazy, help me, please," he begged.  
People had begun to gather around them, keeping a good distance but still filming and taking photos. They were whispering, staring as Tony Stark cradled their city's hero, Spiderman, in his arms. Only now did they realize just how small he was compared to Tony.  
"Okay, okay, you're gonna be alright, okay, Underöos?" Tony assured him. "You got him. You killed Thanos."  
His mask moved as he must have grinned, then suddenly Peter's whole body stiffened. Before Tony could stop him, Peter's mask retracted. Peter jerked and rolled himself off of the man's lap, scrabbling on the pavement to get a few feet away. Then he was retching, and the contents of his stomach hit the ground.  
Shocked, Tony reached out and rubbed Peter's back encouragingly.  
Until he saw the blood.  
Red splattered the ground, and sure, it was only a little, but it was enough to be concerning. Peter drew back, wiping his mouth, then collapsed backwards.  
Barely managing to catch him, Tony cradled Peter's head. "Kid, listen, you're okay, it's probably just a cold or something, I've thrown up after fights before, and the altitude might've messed you up a bit-"  
Opening his eyes, Peter groaned and mumbled, "it hurts, please, help me, Mr. Stark, please help me."  
People were shocked, and now cameras were trained directly at the two heroes. They continued chattering, watching carefully.  
"No, your healing can take care of it, don't worry," Tony assured him. "Friday's already run tests."  
Peter coughed, and blood dripped from his lips. "N-no, it isn't- he did something, my healing is stopping it but it's not and it's not good," he wheezed.  
As he watched, Tony ordered his suit to call the Avengers and their allies and to send them his location.  
"Breathe, okay? You're okay, everyone's coming, they'll be here soon."  
Peter's eyes were wide, and his chest was heaving as he panted. Panic flickered through his eyes, and he started shaking as tears gathered. "Mr. Stark, n-no, I can't- dust, I feel-"  
Jets and engines announced the speedy arrival of most of the team, watching from nearby.  
Choking on his words, Peter was gasping and openly sobbing. He clutched at Tony's shirt desperately. "Mr. Stark, it hurts, help me, please, help me!" His voice rose in volume until he was screaming, begging.  
Tony took Peter's hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over Peter's suit. He ordered the suit to retract the gloves, and squeezed Peter's bare hands. "Breathe, it's gonna be alright, Peter, breathe, it's okay, please, kid, c'mon."  
Both of them were crying, clutching each other's hands.  
Peter's voice suddenly rose even louder as he wailed in sudden pain. Tony gasped as the boy squeezed his hands even tighter. Biting his lip, Tony forced himself to squeeze back, noting that even through his pain Peter didn't hurt him.  
Then he felt it.  
Writhing in agony, Peter was screaming as the edge of his feet slowly dissolved into ash. The suit dissappeared as well and slowly, it moved up his feet.  
Tony was in shock, trying to stay calm but ultimately failing.  
"Peter, Peter, breathe, it's okay, I'm here, you're gonna be alright, breathe, don't worry, you're gonna- you're gonna be okay," Tony sobbed, one hand squeezed between Peter's hands. He ran his free hand through Peter's hair, and wiped away the boy's tears every few seconds.  
Within three minutes, Peter's entire calves had turned to ash. He was no longer screaming instead hiccuping and crying quietly.  
"PETER!"  
Tony was distantly aware of Ned Leeds, Peter's best friend, rushing towards them. Neither hero acknowledged the teenager.  
"That's Peter Parker!"  
"Oh my god, he's dying-"  
"Get help! Someone get help!"  
People started screaming as they realized just who was under the mask of Spiderman.  
Peter had disintegrated into dust up to his stomach now. He was shaking, clinging to Tony as the man rocked back and forth, both of them sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark-" Peter gasped. He cried out as the bottom of his lungs began to turn to dust. Soon he was begging again.  
"It's okay, kid, I'm sorry, Peter just breathe, I'm so sorry, just-" Tony choked out, until he felt it.  
The tips of Peter's hands were beginning to blow away. Both heroes sobbed louder, Peter crying out for help. Tony lifted what remained of Peter to his chest, and the boy wrapped his arms tightly around the man.  
"Please, help it hurts, dad, please help me oh my god it hurts make it stop PLEASE, DAD HELP ME!" Peter wailed, his grip loosening as his elbows turned to dust.  
Tony rocked back and forth, tangling his hands in Peter's hair. "Breathe, it's okay, son just breathe, I'm here!"  
Then Peter inhaled.  
"PLEASE, DAD!"  
And he was gone.  
Sitting there with empty arms, dust coating his arms and chest, Tony couldn't move, couldn't react, couldn't think.  
Because his kid was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**ANGST.**

**Okay, so this one I did after Infinity War came out, but before I saw it. Some assholes in one of my classes spoiled Peter's death and I screamed at them in the middle of class. Didn't get in trouble though haha. I then proceeded to do my interpretation on what I knew of Infinity War. This was actually written the day before I saw it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Same Cause, Different Ending

**Warnings: Swearing, Spoilers for Infinity War**

**Backstory: A What-If fic for That Scene in Infinity War**

* * *

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good."  
Those words made Tony freeze. He turned to see Peter standing there, swaying on his feet.  
Just in time, Tony rushed forwards, catching Peter as the young boy collapsed.  
He was pleading, having seen the others dissolve only seconds beforehand, and now Peter was about to. Tony felt the tears from Peter soak his shirt, and they clutched at each other in a desperate hug.  
"Mr. S-Stark-"  
A minute passed.  
Then another.  
Tony looked down at the teenager. He was crying, hiccuping as he trembled every couple seconds.  
"Peter?"  
Opening his eyes, Peter gasped for air as he realized that he hadn't turned to ash.  
"Kid, breathe, you're gonna be okay, it's okay, just relax," Tony sobbed, pulling Peter close to his chest. They rocked back and forth, refusing to let go.  
They were gonna be okay.

* * *

As soon as Peter helped Tony limp off of the ship, Nebula tossed him a small walkie-talkie-like object. "Keep in touch, Insect," she called, and the ship doors closed right after. Peter snagged it with a web, simply sticking it to his left hip.  
Tony groaned, leaning almost all of his weight on the small hero. The stab wound in his side was slowly seeping blood into the solid five layers of webbing that Peter had loaded over it.  
Out of the huge Wakandan palace came a bearded man, an older man in a lab coat, and a crowd of women wielding spears and wearing armour.  
Peter stopped, and Tony slumped over. If he didn't have superstrength, the man would have been on the floor. "We need help," Peter begged. "P-please." He couldn't stop his voice from trembling, couldn't stop the desperation in his words.  
"Who are you?" The bearded man asked, looking tired and angry at the same time.  
"I'm Spiderman," Peter answered, and his suit folded back to reveal his face. "Peter Parker, please, help him, we need help."  
The bearded man's eyes widened. "You're..? Is that Tony?!"  
Peter managed a nod, biting his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. "P-please," he begged. "He got stabbed by Thanos and I don't know how to fix him."  
Lab-coat-guy rushed forward, a floating stretcher sipping next to him. Peter helped move Tony onto the stretcher.  
"Alert Shuri that Tony Stark requires immediate emergency surgery," the man spoke into a strange bracelet. He glanced at Peter and offered him a smile. "Tony's gonna be okay, Peter. My name is Doctor Bruce Banner, I'll make sure he's okay."  
With that, Tony was rushed into the palace, and Bruce ran after him.  
Choking on his sobs, Peter started to stumble after him, but strong arms wrapped themselves around him. "Breathe, kid, it's okay, Wakanda has the best technology in the world," Bearded Man assured Peter.  
The nickname only made Peter cry harder. Only Tony called him that, which made him realize how close he had come to losing his mentor.  
"I'm going to take you to Tony as soon as his surgery is done, okay?" The man told him. "I'm Steve, remember me from Germany? I know we didn't exactly get along, but you're safe here. You and Tony are going to be okay."  
Peter only wailed into Steve's arms.

* * *

"You need to call your aunt," Tony said, two days after their arrival in Wakanda. "She's still alive, and so is your friends, Ned, and that girlfriend of yours."  
Peter was curled up against Tony, mostly quiet, until now. "MJ isn't my girlfriend," he mumbled. "And how do you know that?"  
Chuckling, Tony held up his phone. "Left your phone on the bus. Ned kept texting me from it, and relaying messages from everyone to you."  
Nodding, Peter hesitated only a moment before taking Tony's phone and dialing May's number.  
She picked up on the first ring._ "Tony Stark, I swear if you've lost my kid then-"_  
"I'm okay, Aunt May," Peter interrupted. "I'm alive, and I'm not hurt."  
She began crying, and that made him want to cry too, but he had done that enough over the last couple days. _"Peter, where are you?! Where did you go?! Ned said you left the school trip, and he has your phone, and no one I was calling would answer, and then people started turning into dust!"_  
Tony blinked at him, signalling for him to tell the truth.  
"Well, I, uh, went to space and fought the guy who caused people to turn to dust."  
_"WHAT?!"_  
"Mr. Stark didn't do that! He told me to go home and I stowed away and I didn't go home when he told me to so don't get mad at him!" Peter quickly explained. "Um, I also almost turned to dust but my super healing beat it so I didn't? Or at least that's what Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers and Princess Shuri think-"  
_"WHERE ARE YOU?!"_  
In a very small voice, Peter said, "I'm in Wakanda."  
_"YOU'RE IN WAKANDA?!"_  
"Mr. Stark was bleeding out and this space robot lady took us here because of all the tech and I didn't get hurt otherwise and we were like a million miles away and I was fighting with aliens against another alien!" Peter yelped. "I didn't have any way to contact you so I'm sorry!"  
_"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME!" _May shrieked._ "YOU NEED TO TAKE THE NEXT PLANE BACK TO NEW YORK IMMEDIATELY!"_  
"I don't think I can do that, Aunt May."  
_"PETER PARKER, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE I WILL FLY MYSELF OVER TO AFRICA AND DRAG YOU BACK HERE!"_  
"I can ask Princess Shuri when I can, but I'm going to wait for Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers and Dr. Banner and Mr. Thor and Mr. Rocket and General Rhodes and because they're coming back to the compound with me and-"  
_"WHO?! ARE YOU DEALING WITH SUPERVILLANS NOW?!"_  
"N-no, Aunt May, um, I'm coming back with Mr. Stark, you know him, and Captain America and Hulk and Thor and War Machine and Mr. Rocket is a genetically engineered racoon from space who's saved the universe a bunch of times and he joined the Avengers because his space Avengers group all got turned to dust."  
_"YOU'RE WITH ENEMIES OF THE UNITED NATIONS?!"_  
"W-well, half of the world is dead so I don't think he's considered that anymore-"  
_"PETER PARKER!"_  
"Sorry, Aunt May."

* * *

Peter trailed after Tony, clutching his newly acquired vibranium-cloth backpack that held his improved Iron Spider suit and his Spiderman suit that he'd gotten in Germany. They descended from the Wakandan ship, having landed at the New York City airport.  
Aunt May was waiting for them, along with - Peter blinked. That was, like, half of his high school class. He and Tony walked towards the crowed, having been allowed to skip security and customs thanks to Shuri.  
Once they reached May, she threw her arms around Peter, nearly crying. He hugged her back then let go when she drew back.  
May suddenly lashed out, slapping Tony across the face. His head jerked to the side, and Peter made a small noise of protest that died when May began to scold the billionaire.  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY KID TO SPACE! AND TO WAKANDA! HALF THE WORLD JUST DIED AND YOU DECIDED THAT HE SHOULD GO! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS OR I WILL RIP YOUR STUPID SUITS APART WIRE BY WIRE!" May screeched, making Peter shrink back and press himself against Tony's side.  
Tony cleared his throat. "I technically didn't tell him to come, he stowed away on an alien ship after I tried to send him back home."  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE!" May roared. "YOU WERE THE ONE TO GIVE HIM THAT INTERNSHIP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
Ned was laughing, while the rest of Peter's classmates looked both confused and awe-struck.  
Yep.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I think I was going to continue this at some point, but I never got around to it. Sort of a contrast to last chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: Study Group

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Backstory: Aunt May kicked Peter out after finding out he lied about being Spiderman. Tony adopts him, and he lives at the Tower. Post-Homecoming**

* * *

"Okay, so Peter's said he's got everything set up in his room so we can practice," Ned told the rest of the decathalon team as he led them down the street. "And his dad told him we could order pizza and stuff."  
Flash trailed after everyone else, frowning. "I thought Peter lives with his aunt."  
Shrugging, Ned replied, "she kicked him out. He said he got adopted last month and moved." He looked down at his phone. "Aaaaaaand we're here."  
They stopped, looking up at the very tall and very familiar tower.  
"That's Avengers Tower," MJ remarked.  
"Is that the address Peter gave you?"  
Ned checked his phone again. "Y-yeah, it is, but-"  
A small beep interrupted him.  
In front of them hovered a small drone, and it beeped again.  
_"Are you Peter's fellow teammates?"_ said a woman's voice. No one moved, until finally the woman spoke again._ "Enter the building and go to the elevator in the back left corner." _With that, the drone flew up and disappeared.  
Exchanging confused looks, they all did as ordered. The man at the security desk eyed them for a second, then went back to his crossword puzzle.  
No one was sure what to do - there weren't any buttons in the elevator. Then the woman spoke again._ "Arrived at floor forty-seven."_  
The doors slid open to reveal a large living room that opened into a kitchen with gleaming appliances. Two hallways went to either side; one with multiple doorways and the other with a single door. Ahead, through the living room, was floor-to-ceiling windows with a gorgeous view of the city.  
_"Peter is in his room, third door on the left in the right hallway," _the woman said again._ "The door is unlocked."_  
Numbly, Ned led his friends down the hallway, and found the third door. He pushed it open and stepped into the room.  
It was huge. Swivel chairs and bells were set up at fold-up tables, and a podium that looked suspiciously like the one from the Stark Industries press meetings.  
Peter wasn't in the room however.  
At least, not until Flash grabbed Carlos' arms and pointed at the ceiling.  
To their absolute shock, Peter was sitting on the ceiling, holding a book in one hand and munching on a handful of chips from a Doritoes bag that seemed to be hanging from the ceiling by white thread. Empty bags of chips and soda cans were scattered on the ground by a trash can.  
As they watched, he flipped the page, finished the last of his chips, and tossed it at the garbage can. Absentmindedly, he thrust out his hand, pressed his middle and ring finger to his palm, and a white thread fired out. It slammed into a full soda can that sat on a nearby desk, and he yanked. Peter caught the soda, popped the tab while still upside down, and chugged it.  
"Peter?!" Lilly cried.  
Soda sprayed from Peter's mouth and he fell from the ceiling. With a yell, he flailed for barely a second before he landed flat on the ground with a very loud thud.  
_"Minor injury detected,"_ a new woman's voice said._ "Calling-"_  
"End call, end call, end call!" Peter shrieked, voice muffled as he slowly pulled himself to his feet using the podium. "Owwwwww..."  
_"Ending call,"_ said the voice._ "I suggest medical assistance. Scan for injuries?"_  
"No, no, no, no," Peter hissed, and turned around to face the other students. They all flinched as they saw blood gushing from his nose and smeared all over his hands and face. "Okay, Ned, I need you to help me reset this - owwwww - before it heals."  
Ned swallowed and dropped his backpack before stepping forward. He gently pushed Peter into a sitting position on the nearby bed. "Again? I'm not going to break your nose if it's not perfect."  
"Bathroom, please, ow, I need towels before it gets everywhere," Peter mumbled. He gestured vaguely at the opposite wall where a door indeed was.  
MJ disappeared inside to grab towels, while everyone else watched.  
"Ready?" Ned asked, and Peter made a noise. "One, tw-"  
In the middle of the word, Ned straightened Peter's nose. The teen gasped, and blood flowed even faster. "NED!"  
MJ returned with hand towels, which Peter snatched up and buried his face in. They watched as he mumbled something into it before saying, louder, "Karen, can you show Ned where the splint-thingies are?"  
_"Of course,"_ the now-named 'Karen' replied._ "Ned, the medical cupboard is..."_  
Peter groaned, until Ned returned. He applied the stuff bandage over Peter's nose, and took the towels.  
Already, the blood had stopped. Now he just looked like he had blood all over him. And the floor. And the towels. And Ned's hands. And the bed.  
"What the hell?!" Flash yelped.  
Mumbling under his breath, Peter stripped the bed of its blue and red sheets and chucked them at the corner. A chute opened up and they flew into it, towels right behind them.  
Crouching, Peter pinched the white carpet and pulled. It came up in a strip, two feet wide and ten feet long. The two panels of carpet with blood on them went into the chute, and it closed.  
Finally, Peter pulled off his hoodie, revealing a Midtown tank top underneath. Everyone was gawking as he moved around, muscles bulging with barely any effort. He headed into the bathroom, dragging Ned after him, and water ran in the sink.  
When the two came out again, they were blood-free.  
"So... how much did you guys see?" Peter asked sheepishly.

* * *

"You're Spiderman?!"  
"You stole my car!"  
"YOU DITCHED LIZ AT HOMECOMING TO FIGHT HER DAD?!"  
"YOU SAVED US FROM THE WASHINGTON MONUMENT?!"  
"WHAT THE HELL, PETER?!"  
Peter winced, his hands clamped over his ears. "Okay, first of all, ow. Super senses here."  
Ned smacked him.  
"Second of all, in answer to your questions: yes, yes I did, yes, yep, and sorry," he continued. "Also, quick question, why are you all half an hour early?!"  
"We aren't," Carlos pointed out. "We actually were late."  
The superhero paled. "Oh." For a minute or two, they sat in silence. Then Peter got up and started picking up all of his junk food wrappers and cans.  
"What's with all the sugar, dude?" MJ asked.  
He bit his lip, then mumbled, "I didn't want to be weird by ordering, like, ten pizzas, because I have to eat over twenty thousand calories a day. On days like today, where I just go to school and don't go web slinging." With perfect aim, he tossed the garbage into the can. "Thought if I ate a bunch beforehand, I wouldn't get too hungry later and weird you all out by eating five pizzas."  
Flash swallowed. "Sorry, Parker. I just- I'm an idiot."  
At his words, Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Karen interrupted him. _"Your father is back from his meetings. I would advise removing the splint before he sees it."_  
Peter ripped it off and chucked it towards the garbage before the door to his room opened.  
"Hey, Underoös, how's-"  
Tony Stark stood there, frowning at the mind-blown decathalon team, while Peter buried his face in his hands.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Another dumb fic with Iron!Dad and a bit of an oblivious Peter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Watch Yourself

**Warnings: Fighting? Not much.**

**Backstory: Peter and his classmates go on a field trip to a museum and a guy decides he wants to go jewelry shopping in the exhibits. Tony gave Peter some tech to protect himself when he can't Spiderman his way out of a situation.**

* * *

Peter felt the shiver run down his spine right before the doors were kicked in.

His classmates screamed as the man fired a blast of electricity from an alien-tech weapon he held. Everyone bolted for the nearest exhibit, most ignoring signs or ropes in their panic to hide. The man easily knocked out the security guard with another blast of energy.

Crouching behind a stand holding models of some random old shoes, Peter felt his heart rate pick up. Usually, he'd have jumped right out to stop the bad guy, but his suit and web shooters were in Tony's lab for an update.

But he did have something else.

After a minute or two of no more electricity bursts, Peter peeled out to see the man had shattered a glass case. He was filling a bag with old jewelry and rare items, and most civilians were nowhere near him. _Good._

Peter checked his watch and the inconspicuous-looking bracelet, one on each wrist. Without another second of hesitation, he burst out from behind the stand. His classmates screamed as Peter lunged for the criminal. Digging his fingers of his right hand into the watch on his left hand, he lifted it up and over his hand to attach at the base of his palm. Nanobots spread across his fingers and down his forearm just as he reached the man.

"Ha!" He shouted, slamming the gauntlet into the man's head and throwing him to the side. Gemstones and shiny pieces of metal clattered as the thief hauled himself to his feet, a bruise already blooming across his temple.

The man bared yellow teeth. "Hey, kid, this is not the time to try and play hero."

Shrugging, Peter lifted his right hand and tapped the bracelet. Another gauntlet encased his arm, both reaching his elbows, and gleaming red and gold. "Seems like my watch said otherwise," he joked, and fired his repulsors.

A blast of electricity deflected the repulsors and he dove to the side, rolling as the energy shattered another display. Quickly, Peter glanced back to make sure the civilians weren't in danger. They weren't, thankfully.

"You know more damage means more jail time, right, mister?" Peter called cheekily as he ran at the man. "I never got your name, by the way. I can't keep calling you 'mister', that'll never hold up in court."

With a yell of anger, the thief attempted to tackle Peter. He ducked, and his hand shot out to grab the guy's ankle. People screamed as he slung the guy into the nearest wall, sending a plume of dust into the air. Waving a hand, he narrowed his eyes and got ready for the warning his Spidey sense suddenly screamed.

"It's _Korvak!"_ the now-named thief roared, flinging himself out of the cloud.

If Peter wasn't as fast as he was, he would never have been able to dodge Korvak. "Sounds like a villain's name!" he cried, landing an uppercut to Korvak's jaw. A kick to his gut sent Korvak through another wall.

Strolling forward, Peter dragged the dazed criminal out of the rubble. His gauntlets deployed a weak electric stun, knocking Korvak out. Nanobots detached from the Iron Man gauntlets and rebuilt themselves into a pair of handcuffs. Slapping them over the unconscious Korvak was a simple task, as was sending a small repulsor blast to jam up the strange electric weapon.

By the time Peter had Korvak out of the rubble, half a dozen police officers burst in, their eyes falling on a sheepish Peter Parker. "How the hell-" one started, but another officer waved him off.

"You must be Stark's kid, then," she said, signaling for the others to collect Korvak and his weapon. "He called us a few minutes ago, alerted us to this robbery, and he told us his intern would be taking care of it."

Peter nodded, a bit flushed now that the fight was over. "Yep. That's me." He gestured to Korvak. "The weapon fired electric blasts. I'm pretty sure it's more of that human-Chitauri tech that Spiderman found a few months ago."

As he followed the officers to the exit, his phone buzzed.

_**Tony:**_ _Nice job, kiddo_

_**Tony:**_ _I'm picking you up, by the way_

_**Tony:**_ _We have a new shipment of tech to check out_

He grinned, and let himself skip a bit as the gauntlets folded away again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I thought, hey, wouldn't Tony love to give Peter some of those Iron Man gauntlet thingies like the ones Tony used to wear in the films? Just a concept I had a while back and did a short thing on.**


End file.
